


Days in the Sun

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Picnics, Slice of Life, Steve is adopted daddy hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow.”“I’ll be back in a couple of weeks.”“And when you do, there’s gonna be an emergency in Tokyo, or it’ll be parent’s night at Peter’s school, or there’ll be an Avengers-level threat we need to fight. We haven’t spent any alone time together inforever.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_p_r_o_u_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_p_r_o_u_t/gifts).



> This is for my wonderfully amazing fandom friend [@s_p_r_o_u_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_p_r_o_u_t/pseuds/s_p_r_o_u_t)! Thank you for everything Sprouty, and I'm so grateful every single day that I get to be your friend. I love you, and I hope you like it!

“Remember this park?”

Tony laughed. “Steve, we brought Peter here just last month. I know I’m getting old, but I’m not forgetting stuff that fast. Besides—” he slipped a hand into Steve’s and Steve grinned, ignoring the stares they were getting, “—isn’t this where we first met?”

“My point exactly,” smiled Steve, accepting Tony’s quick kiss to his nose. It was funny because Tony had to lean up to the very tip of his toes to reach Steve’s nose, and even then he couldn’t reach it until Steve took pity on him and leaned slightly down. Steve always took pity on him.

“It’s still the best day of my life,” mumbled Tony, his breath tickling Steve’s nose and making him giggle. “Probably the best day of Peter’s life too.”

“How old was he then?” asked Steve reminiscently. “Maybe two?”

“One and a half-ish,” replied Tony as they walked up to the large lake in the middle of the park. “You were there for his second birthday party, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” smiled Steve. The couple stopped a few yards before the bank, focused intently at a particular clump of dirt.

“This was where he fell and you saved him, remember?” said Tony fondly. “Who knew that I’d fall then too?” He smirked. “Fall for you, I mean.”

Steve rolled his eyes, not wanting to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of that horrible joke. “I did think you were a horrible father,” he admitted. “I mean, what kind of father lets his one-year-old son, who could barely even walk then, get away from him that fast? Anyone could have picked him up and run away, he was just lucky he fell on me. The whole time I was cleaning him up, I thought his father would be one of the worst I’d see.” Steve laughed. “And then I spent one day with Peter and took back everything I ever thought about you.”

“We need to get Peter a special something,” said Tony, nuzzling into Steve’s side. “Without him, we’d never have got together.” He turned to watch the lake, and threw a few pieces of bread that Steve brought along, for the pleasure of watching the ducks squabble. He leaned his head into the crook of Steve’s neck and sighed happily.

The feel of Tony’s comforting, warm presence beside him, the beautiful scenery in front of them and the peaceful atmosphere of the park were an intoxicating combination. Steve was so full of pure, raw emotion, he almost pulled out the velvet box and proposed to Tony right then and there. It would’ve been easy enough, considering the ring was right there in his pocket, and all he had to do was reach in and pull it out. He held back though, knowing this wasn’t the right time. Tony loved extravagance and big romantic gestures, and Steve would never feel content if his proposal was in a quiet park corner with only the trees and ducks to witness it, and only the quiet waves and slow breeze as his background music. Tony would love it, of course, because his sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing Tony would love anything Steve did, but Steve could never love himself if he didn’t live up to Tony’s daydream of a perfect proposal.

He pushed away the urge to pull the ring out of his jeans, and instead wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him flush to his body. They watched the lake together, both men happy, content and in love.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave tomorrow,” Tony mumbled, feeling buoyed by the fact that he wasn’t looking directly at Steve. “SHIELD’s doing this to us on purpose, I swear.”

“Tony,” said Steve gently, carding a hand through his mop of messy brown hair. He pressed a long slow kiss to Tony’s hairline, burying his nose into the comforting smell of Tony. “I’ll be back in a couple of weeks.”

“And when you do, there’s gonna be an emergency in Tokyo, or it’ll be parent’s night at Peter’s school, or there’ll be an Avengers-level threat we need to fight,” Tony grumbled, snuggling harder into Steve’s side. “We haven’t spent any alone time together in _forever_.”

“And that’s why we’re here,” smiled Steve. “To have a little alone time before I have to leave.” He kissed Tony, soft and gentle. “Today’s a good day. We’re going to be happy together. No more talking about tomorrow or next week or anything past today.”

“Oh well, I guess I’ll just resell the tickets I bought to next month’s Dodgers game—” Tony burst out laughing as Steve smacked him in the head.

“The Dodgers are the exception to any rule, Tony, you know that.”

They spent the rest of the day that way, alone in a quiet corner of the park under the shade of the big tree where they’d first met. It was a wonderful spring day, one that could almost have come out of a book. After they’d eaten the sandwiches Steve had made them — he’d even remembered the extra mayo for Tony — Tony rested his head on Steve’s thigh, lazy and lethargic and content as Steve sketched a picture of the green park. Even Tony, who was nowhere near artistically inclined, agreed that the picture of the sun shining through the trees, broken up by the leaves and falling to the ground in scattered rays, was a beautiful image. It almost looked like a stock picture with how perfect it was.

Steve looked down at Tony, whose head was resting on his thigh, and smiled. He couldn’t help it; Tony looked so wonderfully _beautiful_ right then, his eyes half-closed and the sun’s rays spilling onto his face. He looked every inch like a Renaissance painting, and really, Steve couldn’t be blamed for what he did next.

“Ow!” Tony yelled as his pillow pulled away and his head fell to the ground. Rubbing his sleep-bleary eyes, he turned around to glare at Steve. “Why couldn't you give me a fucking—” And then he saw the sight in front of him, and his jaw dropped.

“...Steve?”

“Tony,” said Steve, looking him directly in the eyes and trying not to let his voice tremble. “Will you marry me?” He laughed, slightly choked up. “I should have prepared for this better.”

“No,” said Tony, whose eyes were now shining, and who seemed on the verge of sobbing as well. “No, Steve, this is perfect, don’t you dare…”

“I love you, Tony,” said Steve simply, ignoring the burning in his throat. “I love you and I don’t know what’ll happen to us but I know I want to keep you around forever. And Peter.”

“Oh my god,” Tony choked out, his hands over his mouth. “Please don’t tell me you actually went and asked Peter for his _blessing_.”

“He’s the only family member you have left, of course I had to ask him.” Steve laughed wetly, pulling Tony into a hug. “I asked Rhodey and Pepper too, if it makes you feel any better.”

“Only you, Steve Rogers,” Tony mumbled, his head hidden in the crease of Steve’s neck. “Only you.” Steve pulled him into a kiss, and Tony relaxed instantly into his hold, his arms wrapping themselves automatically around Steve’s neck while Steve’s fit ever so perfectly on his waist. It was wet and messy and nowhere near a perfect kiss, given that both men were crying while also trying not to cry, but Tony had never felt happier in his life.

“Tony?” said Steve, pulling away after a couple of minutes. Tony relaxed, laying his head on Steve’s chest and listening to the comforting rhythm of Steve’s strong, wonderful, amazing heart.

“I love you,” he mumbled happily, placing a little kiss to Steve’s breastbone. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can't wait to marry you either,” laughed Steve, his eyes glinting as he reached for Tony’s hand, “But there’s just one small problem.”

“What’s that?”

“You haven’t actually said yes.”


End file.
